


you wanna piss off your parents, baby...

by milf_ahs



Series: songs x jemily [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 18 by anarbor, F/F, Songfic, They r in LOVE, emily is a small bean, jj is too, random idea i had in class lol, they r gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milf_ahs/pseuds/milf_ahs
Summary: Emily is dating the soccer player Jennifer Jareau but she thinks JJ is using her to piss off her parents.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: songs x jemily [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117724
Kudos: 12





	you wanna piss off your parents, baby...

**Author's Note:**

> the summary is shitty , im sorry y'all 
> 
> the lyrics im writing about:
> 
> So if you wanna piss off your parents  
> date me to scare them  
> show them you're all grown up  
> If long hair and tattoos are what attract you  
> baby then you're in luck
> 
> song: 18 by anarbor

_**POV EMILY:** _

I went to pick up JJ from her soccer training. She's so hot after it. 

She want me to meet her parents but i really don't know if it's a good idea. Her parents are very strict and they would hate that her little girl is with me. Anyways I'm going to meet them this Friday.

I really like _(love)_ Jen , she's so sweet and pretty. But i feel like she's using me to piss off her parents and show them that she's all grown up. So I think she dont love me. 

I was so busy overthinking everything until I noticed that JJ was boarding my car.

" Oh baby hi , how was the practise? "

" Good but i missed you a lot " she said before leaving a quick kiss on my lips. I smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

" i missed you too cutie but can i ask you something?" 

" of course babe "

" do you love me? "

" yeah , im in love with you emmy. why are you asking that? "

" becouse i thought someone like you would never be in love with me , you are out of my leage "

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fanfics i ever wrote , im sorry if it's bad.  
> Also English is not my first language. I hate it ew  
> its so random
> 
> my wattpad and twitter is @milf_ahs


End file.
